Raindrops Pinnacle
by azureveur
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Two couple from two different worlds. Muggles and the Pure Blood clan.


**WARNING: **grammatically errors. Sort of AU story. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** thanks for my native English teacher, Miss Jeanette Hoffmeyer who willing herself to edit this old story.

**RAINDROPS PINNACLE**

**-azureveur**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I looked at the sky. A greyish colour seemed hanging to be above. Every single touch of its cry carefully bounced off my skin. The cold felt it was stabbing my body. I squinted unsurely, to see a boy running towards me. He rubbed his arms, trying to get warm from it.

My hand gripped the umbrella tightly. I ran closer to him. His lips split up perfectly. I replied: a beautiful smile cheerfully grew on my lips.

"Have you been here for a long time?" he asked. I gazed at him. Unfortunately, a hatred pierced through my eyes. He grinned painfully.

"Sorry," he held my hand and we walked side by side along the road. Some puddles obscured our stride. I tried to jump across but instead slipped on the slick road. He immediately grabbed my arms. I was shocked, but luckily he did it right on time. I attempted to stand on the; found my balance and tinge of red suddenly blushed on my cheeks.

"How about drinking a cup of macchiato?" I nodded. My feet ran conscientiously and I pulled his hand to follow in my steps.

The shop seemed quiet without any costumers queuing inside. Draco pushed the door directly and its bell rang above. A barista blinked her eyes at us. She looked ready to 'overcome' her new costumers.

Draco allowed me to choose our seat. I picked the one near a big window. Carefully, my feet moved, sat down, and waited for him while he ordered a couple cups of hot macchiato.

"So what are we going to talk about now?" I said as I tried to break the frozen silence between us. He gazed at me, looking into my eyes with a huge question mark.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I love someone here." He grabbed my hands, slipping his fingers into the gap between my palms. My cheeks turned red again. I was so touched. Fortunately, there was no one who could hear that. The barista seemed busy with her newspaper, and I was the only one who could hear that stupid statement.

"Oh, Draco, please stop it!" He laughed loudly which made me feel even more flattered. I pinched his arms to get him stop laughing and he shouted. I was shocked, so my eyes replied his shout with a silent stare. Then it became very quiet.

Suddenly, my hand moved and touched a window beside me. The fogs had already turned the huge window into a sheet of white without any sense. It felt very cold. Unwittingly, Draco's hand had touched my arm from behind.

"Hermione, as I told you before, I think our happy days are over." My heart was beating fast. I couldn't figure out what was going on inside his mind. I never thought that he'd say that. I knew there was a risk by being with him, but I'd already made the decision to staying together.

"Draco, please. Tell me that your words are a lie. You've promised me that we always be together, right? So don't be silly!" I tried to make him take his words back, but sadly that were a truth. Draco shook his head.

My chest felt tight, but it was too late to realize that everything that happened between us was real. One-by-one, teardrops came down, and flooded my eyes. Draco seemed to not even care. He intended to continue his explanation, but I couldn't take it anymore. My hands hit the table loudly and a bump sound was heard, filled the air.

The barista stared at me. I just walked away without any concern, but Draco chased after me. He pulled me into his embrace. I hated it and my body flailed around, so as to push him away.

"Please, listen to me! It doesn't have to be this way. Yes, I love you, but my dad never agreed with our relationship, please understand." His gaze seemed to beg me and it successfully touched my heart; however, was hurt to forgive him.

I ran out of the coffee shop. My eyes caught a figure at glimpse. _Lucius?_ I mumbled silently. "Miss Granger?" He greeted me arrogantly. I nodded and glanced away from his eyes.

The door cracked as it opened and Draco's handsome face quietly appeared. He put his arm around my shoulders and greeted his dad casually. "Hello, Dad! I hope you don't mind if I bring her home." Lucius cleared his throat loudly. His eyes gleamed. My heart soaked at that moment.

Lucius pulled his son away from me. Draco fumed with anger because of his dad's decision, I couldn't do anything. All I could do was watch him disappear slowly into the fog.

My gaze fell back to the umbrella that sheltered my body. I was mesmerized by my feeling: a muggles could never be united with a pure blood family. Our love story was like Romeo and Juliet which didn't end in a beautiful life.  
>.<p>

.

**-FIN**


End file.
